Sick Days
by redfootblue
Summary: Weiss is being a little grumpier than normal today and Blake's going to get to the bottom of it.


Person A has a had a fever and blacked out. Person B has to take care of them. This prompt was stolen from tumblr. After having some writers block on another story I should be working on, I haven't updated in a while, I decided to get over it by writing a friendly drabble. As always leave a review if you liked it or see things needing to be fixed. Also if you have any fics you want to see let me know. Without further ado I give your writers block drabble.

I always thought that Weiss was the grumpiness she could be on Mondays. Monday's are the start of the week and everybody is sluggish from partying or studying so much, though I said that I wouldn't call Weiss sluggish just unhappy. Weiss should have been chewing out Team RWBY to study for an exam we have on the coming Monday, but today she was oddly quite. Her face had been scrunched up and red thought out classes and she hadn't said a word. She didn't even yell when Ruby spilt milk on the table at lunch. I thought maybe she would have _at least_ say bye when Ruby and Yang left to go visit home, but all she did when they said goodbye was nod and wave. I never thought Weiss to be rude without without a reason, even if it were a bad reason. So there must be something wrong with her and I was going to figure out what.

"Weiss?" I asked her. She was sitting on her bed with a book in her face. I almost laughed at how similar we are today, quite and a book worm. Her hand fluttered up and she rolled it, a motion for me to continue.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a little off." I told her. She looked at me from up over her book and rolled her eyes. I would have taken that as a yes, but her eyes looked misted over and watery.

"Weiss if something is wrong you know you can tell me. I mean we both promised and if something were wrong or something were bothering you I'd want to know." I said. She started at me with a mix of guilt and annoyance.

Maybe I did something to make her mad. I had been a little more open about my Faunus nature this week. I had started to take my bow off when we were in the dorms. My ears were sensitive and easily bothered in their bow. Though that shouldn't be the problem because after learning I was a Faunus she scolded me for wearing the bow when unnecessary.

"If I did something to bother you, you can tell me you know. You don't have to looked so annoyed at me. If it's about me being a Faunus-" I was cut off when she jumped out of her bed, literally hopped right out of it.

"Its not about you being a Faunus, I got sick and I'm not feeling well!" Weiss almost yelled. Her voice was hoarse and she started to cough. Though before I could say anything I noticed her body was swaying. Her knees started to buckle and she looked as if she were panting.

"Weiss?" Her eyes fluttered around the room and then she fell forward. I caught her purely on instinct.

"Weiss!"

Putting her bridal style into my arms I could feel heat radiate from her, even through her clothes. I gently placed her back on her bed than scampered over to our bathroom. The medicine cabinet had a little first aid kit inside and I found the thermometer. I went back to Weiss and stuck the thermometer in her ear, we didn't buy the mouth kind because Ruby said they 'looked to similar to the ones that went up people's butts'. I listened closely to her breathing, it was no longer a pant but a deep even rhythm. She had most likely fallen asleep, fainting can take a lot out of you.

The thermometer beeped and I pulled it out. The reading said 99.9° Fahrenheit. A medium size fever, she shouldn't have fainted from just that alone. Whatever the cause there are ways to pull down fevers. I walked back into the bathroom and filled a bowl with room temperature water and a rag. When I came back Weiss showed signs of stirring, but something was odd. Her aura was acting up. The air around her was chilled and I could see wisps of cool air come off of her. We that natural for her? I gently placed the wet rag on her forehead and went to go make tea. It is quite important for feverish people to stay hydrated. It took no more than five minutes for the tea to be ready and when I came back in the room Weiss was awake. I sat the tea on her bedside table and sat down on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked taking the cloth and wetting it again. She didn't object when I put it on her forehead, which I took as a good sign.

"Tired. What exactly happened?" She asked. Her voice was still hoarse but her eyes no longer looked misty. Her forehead looked less red now though there was still a blush.

"I noticed something was wrong with you and we got into a heated conversation to which you fainted in the middle of. You've just been resting now. Want to explain yourself?" I asked.

"I caught a cold and it might have gotten a little out of hand." Weiss said not looking me in the eye.

"So why didn't you tell anyone you caught a cold?"

"A Schnee is not aloud to show weakness, that's what I've been told all my life. Even though it's different here, I guess old habits die hard." Weiss said.

"Hmm. Well you better be honest next time and tell me you're sick. I almost had a heart attack. Now, have you had anything to eat or drink in the last 24 hours. Your fever alone shouldn't have caused you to faint." I said. She looked away from me and blushed darker.

"Weiss?" I asked. She looked back up at me and smiled with a grimace.

"I haven't had anything to drink or eat since yesterday morning. I didn't feel like it today and barely managed to even stay awake in classes. Yesterday my stomach was to upset." Weiss said. I handed the tea I made which had cooled down by now.

"Drink up. It's herbal tea and should be good for fevers. " She took a sip and looked up at me in surprise.

"Catnip?" She asked curiously.

"It's from the mint family. Before you even ask, yes, catnip does effect me though not like a regular cat. Catnip just relaxes me a lot. The tea I made has fresh leaves and a bit of honey in it." She nodded and sipped it again.

"I wasn't going to ask. " Weiss said. I noticed that the air around her was no longer chilled.

"I'm going to go make you some soup. Go ahead and drink your tea." I told her getting up.

I went into the kitchen on our floor where I made the tea. Ren was in the kitchen making pancakes and he waved. I nodded but didn't speak to him. Ren was rather quiet unless something needed to be said, which I could understand. Our friendship worked in a way of less talking and more gestures. If we ever did talk it was either about books or ideas. I made chicken noodle soup and carefully walked back into our dorm. Weiss had her head against her pillow again with her eyes closed, the cup of tea finished beside her.

"You haven't fallen asleep yet have you?" I asked quietly. Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Nope just resting." She said with a small smile. She turned her face and sneezed into her elbow.

"Good. I made soup. It's still hot so be careful. " I said handing her the bowl with a spoon.

"Thank you. About earlier when we were talking. I hope you don't think I find you annoying." Weiss said looking at me earnestly.

"Weiss I know some times our different views annoy you. It's okay. I understand we are very different and me being a Faunus probably doesn't make me very high on your good friends list. I-" I was going to continue before she put her hand over my mouth.

"Just shut up." She said with a roll of her eyes.

" I think quite the opposite of that actually. You see after I put thought into it I learned that it was a good thing that we have such different views. It helps me learn and become wiser. Something that I wish my father had done in his youth. He never learned you and other Faunus are no different than Yang or I." She said. I raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"And what about Ruby?" She smirked at me and shook her head.

"That girls from another planet. She's to different from the rest of us, in a good way of course." Weiss said. I laughed and it was quite for a moment while she ate.

"Oh and Blake?" She asked. I looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face but it was very genuine.

"Yes?"

"Don't think I don't like you. I'm quite fond of you. I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you. I don't know who I'd be if I hadn't met you." Weiss said. Though she was earnest I wanted to laugh. The statement was to prim and proper, not fitting with the way she looked right now.

"Probably still passed out on the floor." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh hush you." She started coughing again and I took her bowl.

"You need more sleep." I told her gently pushing her back down onto the bed.

"It's not often we get to talk Blake." Weiss said. There was a look in her eye I couldn't quite place, something close to want.

"Well if you go to sleep and wake up with a temperature I call reasonable then we can talk. I'll tell you _all_ about me." I said exaggerating.

"Really?" She looked up at me with her judging eyebrows. She only pulled those out when she wanted a definite answer, Ruby called them 'the no nonsense eyebrows'.

"Really, my favourite color, food, the works." I told her.

"I'll have to hold you to that Ms. Belladonna. If I go to sleep you need to get some sleep to." She said closing her eyes.

I went to the restroom and put on my night clothes. Going back to the kitchen I made myself some tea and a sandwich. Ren had Nora a stack of pancakes two feet high. I laughed when he shrugged his shoulders at the stack. I quickly finished my meal and slipped into my bed. Truth be told this was going to be an I interesting weekend. With that in mind I fell into a bliss full sleep.


End file.
